


Fack/// Letters

by 1975isbae



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: A few years after the losers club splits up Richie gets a hold of his long time best friend Eddie to confess things he never said when they were friends.





	Fack/// Letters

Dear Eds,

First of all hi. Oh my gosh, where do I even begin. You're probably wondering how I got your address. Well, Mike gave it to me a week or two ago. I've tried to write this to write this letter many times, but each time it just doesn't seem right. We haven't seen each other in a few years. I wonder how you're doing often. I've just never had the courage to reach out to you, in fear you won't remember. You won't remember me, us that summer we spent together. Sure we were busy fighting an evil clown, but we made time for just us. Do you remember that one time where where I found you in the barrens all alone and came up to you. I kissed you for the first time. Oh, you should have seen the look on your face. At first I thought you would run, but you stayed. Thank you for staying. Thank you for showing me what love was really like. Oh, and that one time where you knocked on my window at 3 am only to find me crying in my room because my parents hate me. You stayed with me all night and we cuddled. I loved the way your arms felt wrapped around me for hours. Or do your remember the time we went to the Derry Aquarium and we kissed under the sharks. I'll never forget these simple yet extraordinary moments with you. I miss you more and more every day. Do you ever think about me? I sure hope you do. I hope I'm not just wasting my time writing to someone who doesn't remember me or still care. Ugh, look at me being all depressed. Okay, I'll stop. Anyway, I just wanted to write to you and tell you I still feel for you. Want me back if you want. Please want to. I still love you.

Your Trash-mouthed Lover, 

Richie Toizer 

**************************

Dear Rich, 

Wow. I just got your letter. To say I was surprised would be a understatement. How did Mike even get my address? Anyway, of course I remember the barrens, your house, the aquarium. I remember everything with you. How could I forget the only person who has ever shown me that kind of love. I know we only spent a short few months together, but it was the best few months of my life. I'll never forget how unsurprised the gang was when we told them about us. They acted like they knew it the whole time. I guess we weren't that subtle. Of course I still think about you. I think about you a lot actually. Too much, maybe. I wish I could go back in time to that summer and relive it all again. Maybe we can meet up sometime. I'm sorry I never wrote to you. I was just so scared that I would break down at the thought that I can't be with you. I try not to think about it, but I do. I think about you. I'll never forget the day I left you. My mom found out about us. She insisted we pack up our bags and leave immediately. Away from you and all your "bad influence" on me. You weren't "bad" at all. You were the only light in my life. I feel so strongly for you, and am so pleased to finally know you still feel the same. I hope we can meet again some day, but until then... I love you, always.

Your Forever Best Friend, 

Eddie Kaspbrak

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue these letters then leave a comment.


End file.
